Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these barrier operator systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors and gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
A barrier moving operator usually comprises a barrier moving unit, or opener, such as a controlled motor, and intelligent activation and safety devices. The opener is typically activated in response to a security (or access) code transmitted from a remote transmitter. Radio Frequency (RF) signaling is the most common means of transmitting the security codes.
Many barrier moving operators use codes to activate the system which change after each transmission. Such varying codes, called rolling codes, are created by the transmitter and acted on by the receiver, both of which operate in accordance with the same method to predict a next security code to be sent and received. Some known rolling type security codes also include one or more fixed portions in addition to the rolling code portion. The fixed portion(s) stays the same, while the rolling portion is a number that changes every transmission in order to confirm that the transmission is not a recorded transmission.
The use of moveable barrier operators is common in gated communities which may include several, dozens, or even hundreds of condominiums, houses, town homes, apartments, etc. Such gated communities typically include one or more main entrance gates to which each community member's remote transmitter provides access. Once inside the community, some or all of the individual homes may include their own garage door(s) and/or gate(s) to which the community member's remote transmitter will also provides access. An administrator of the community's home owner association (HOA) is typically responsible for coordinating the programming and distribution of the remote transmitters to the community members.
Unfortunately, the administration of such systems can present numerous challenges and problems. It is of course fundamentally important that the security provided by such systems be respected and maintained. On the other hand, denying access to an otherwise authorized party can lead to frustrations and difficulties as well. It can be difficult enough to accommodate such divergent needs and requirements when the system administrator has a well populated support staff; these problems can become worse, however, when cost restraints or the like lead to an increased need to rely upon automated administration systems or the like.